


baby's always wantin' more

by ilovenct



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, How Do I Tag This, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, an overload of pet names, i don't know let's just go with it???, uh yeah i think that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovenct/pseuds/ilovenct
Summary: Fuck, he gives good head, Doyoung thought to himself. He already knew this — it was simply a fact of life at this stage of the game — but it still was a fact that he mostly likely wouldn’t get over any time soon. It honestly felt like Taeil was made to suck dick. His greater purpose in life.Okay, he told himself,you’re pushing it with the dramatics now.





	

It wasn’t normal for Doyoung. 

 

It wasn’t normal for him to feel like some sort of crazy, hormonal teenager who had only experienced a semblance of sex through porn and that one time getting a handjob in the back of some old, hand-me-down car. He was 21 years old, for God’s sake, and most days he even felt older than that, frequently having to take the role as one of the more mature members of his group. He had long since left behind the days of getting hard when someone even slightly grazed against him, a part of high school that he was more than happy to kiss goodbye. 

 

That is, until he started dating Taeil.

 

Somehow, the fact that he was getting off by the good graces of Moon Taeil on a regular basis made him even hornier than usual. Hornier than he had been in years. At one point, he even considered consulting a doctor about it, to which he simply decided to consult Yuta instead. It hadn’t gone well (“Yuta hyung, is it normal to be, like, painfully horny all the time?” “I swear to God, never even mention your sex life to me ever again”). 

 

So, he just accepted it, knowing that somehow Taeil had unleashed some sort of beast within him. It wasn’t the worst thing in the world; in fact, in many ways, it was a dream come true. And Taeil was like putty in his hands, always so willing to please him, always so willing to beg for it, building Doyoung’s ego up more than he could even begin to explain. Doyoung would shudder at the simple thought of Taeil complying to all his wishes. He decided he would feel guilty for always having it his way if Taeil didn’t always seem so eager. 

 

“Doyoungie?” Taeil said, lightly pushing open the door to the room as he peeked in. “Is anyone in here?”

 

Doyoung let out a light chuckle, looking up from his phone and setting it on his nightstand. “No, Yuta and Sicheng are out. Come in, honey.”

 

Taeil gave him a soft smile, and Doyoung’s heart tugged a little. The sight of Taeil was too precious to him, lightly padding across the room in a t-shirt that was too big for his small frame and flannel pants that were too long for his short stature. The only thing that fit just right were the fuzzy socks that hugged his feet. Taeil quickly found his place on the bed, cozying himself next to Doyoung as the younger man put his arm around him.

 

“What’d you need, hyung?” 

 

Taeil glanced up at him shyly. “Just to be next to you.” 

 

Doyoung honestly thought his heart would give out at that. Taeil had a weird way of showing his affection sometimes, so when he just came out and said how he felt, Doyoung was always a bit thrown off in the best way possible. 

 

“You got your wish,” Doyoung said softly. He kissed the top of Taeil’s head, pulling him close, Taeil’s head leaning on his shoulder. It was a sweet moment, a moment that made Doyoung’s heart swell, and he cursed himself for suddenly feeling _something_ from their proximity. _Stop acting like a 16-year-old who’s never been touched,_ Doyoung told himself. _It’s sad._

 

After a moment of content silence, Taeil spoke again, not daring to look up at Doyoung. “I want… uh, I want to make you feel good.” Doyoung’s cheeks heated up at the words, as if it was so wrong for them to be floating in the air. As if they hadn’t had sex plenty of times in the past few months. It just felt so dirty for Taeil to make that proclamation, to put it into words. 

 

At Doyoung’s silence, Taeil shifted, moving away from his shoulder to look him in the eyes. “Can I?” The want in his eyes was enough in itself to make a pit of warmth form at the bottom of Doyoung’s stomach. His throat felt dry. 

 

Taeil began speaking again, clearly embarrassed. “It sounds silly to say out loud, I just wa—” Doyoung cut him off.

 

“Yes, of course. Be my guest.” 

 

The blush that had started forming on Taeil’s cheeks faded away, face lighting up at the reassurance. 

 

“Come here, baby,” Doyoung cooed, pulling Taeil in for a kiss.

 

Immediately, Doyoung could sense the urgency bubbling up inside Taeil and coming out in the form of his lips meeting Doyoung’s, strong and fast. Without words, Taeil was begging for Doyoung, lips crashing against his again and again with a flood of lust. It was enough for Doyoung to feel himself losing his mind, at the idea of Taeil wanting it so bad, being so fervert. He didn’t want to part Taeil’s lips from his own, but after a moment, he did. He needed control of the situation, badly.

 

“Slow down. I won’t let you do a thing if you keep acting that way,” Doyoung forced himself to say, hoping he sounded convincing. He wanted more than anything for Taeil _not_ to slow down. But he knew it would be better this way, keeping Taeil at bay for as long as he could. He wanted him to beg.

 

Taeil breathed deep. “Okay. I’m sorry.” 

 

“Now, kiss me again. Slow,” Doyoung demanded.

 

Taeil brought his lips to Doyoung’s again, slower this time, like Doyoung had requested. Doyoung was so conscious of how Taeil carefully moved his mouth, carefully placed his kisses. Reluctantly, Taeil’s hands found their place in Doyoung’s hair, and Doyoung smirked into the kiss, knowing that Taeil was even unsure of whether he could touch him in such a simple way. The satisfaction made Doyoung’s head spin.

 

After a moment, Doyoung slipped his tongue into Taeil’s mouth, knowing Taeil wouldn’t do it first after his warning. Taeil immediately reacted, deepening the kiss, meeting Doyoung’s tongue with his own. He was nearly sloppy about it, like he was losing touch of how to control himself. Doyoung’s hands played with the hem of Taeil’s shirt, lightly slipping underneath to touch his skin. He felt Taeil flinch at the innocent contact, feeling slightly better at the idea that Taeil acted like as much of a horny high schooler as he did.

 

Doyoung lightly pushed Taeil off of him. “Take your shirt off, hyung.”

 

Taeil simply nodded his head, kneeling on the bed in front of Doyoung as he timidly removed the baggy shirt, throwing it to the floor. “What now, Doyoungie?”

 

The request was innocent enough, and the pet name was cute enough, but Doyoung felt ready to pounce. Taeil just sounded so _keen_ to do whatever Doyoung would say. He had to restrain himself as he took in the image of the man before him.

 

“Just let me look at you for a moment, kitten.” Truthfully, he had only said that because he needed a moment to think it over, to let himself regain (or maybe gain for the very first time) composure.

 

Taeil blushed a little, nodding. He avoided eye contact, and endearment filled Doyoung’s being. 

 

“You’re pretty,” Doyoung said, knowing it would make Taeil shy. Taeil shrunk for a second, the desired reaction, but then he rebounded. 

 

“Take yours off too.” His quiet voice held something deeper than usual, something huskier.

 

Doyoung’s brow furrowed, and the warmth in his stomach grew. “What’s gotten into you? You’re being bad.” Doyoung almost didn’t want to say it. Normally Taeil complied with his every wish without any extra input, and quite frankly, Doyoung was thrown for a loop. All he knew for certain was that he wanted to tease him for as long as he could, until Doyoung would inevitably give in to his own desires. “You’re never bad like this for me.”

 

“I just want to please you. So badly,” Taeil murmured. 

 

Doyoung was already pretty hard, and they weren’t even touching — there was just something in the air that felt so heated, something in the air that made his senses run rampant. He lurched forward, closing in on the tiny man in front of him. “You’ll have to beg for it,” he whispered right before crashing their lips together again. 

 

He moved a hand to one of Taeil’s nipples, lightly pinching it, and Taeil gasped into the kiss. Doyoung loved it, how easy it was to get a reaction from him. How he was always vocal about it, no matter how mortified he may have been in retrospect (or in the moment too — he could tell by the half-horrified expression that would strike Taeil’s features). He couldn’t control it.

 

Doyoung’s mouth found its way to Taeil’s neck, sucking gently, not quite enough to leave a hickey but enough to elicit light noises from the older boy. He moved to Taeil’s ear, sucking the lobe, nibbling a little bit, knowing that was Taeil’s favorite. The hand that Taeil had placed in Doyoung’s hair tugged softly in reaction, and Doyoung smirked against his skin.

 

“What did you want?” Doyoung whispered in his ear, kissing it between words.

 

Taeil breathed in. “To please you.”

 

Doyoung pulled away from him, taking off his shirt. He paused for a moment as he eyed him. “And how did you want to do that?”

 

Taeil looked just about ready to choke to death, a shocked expression on his face. Doyoung nearly laughed but controlled himself. “I…” he said quietly. “I want to suck you off.”

 

“What was that?” Doyoung pretended not to have heard. “Speak up.”

 

Still looking just about ready to choke, Taeil looked at Doyoung incredulously, his eyes almost asking him not to make him say it. He repeated himself anyway. “I want to suck you off,” he said, voice stronger this time.

 

“Take it off,” Doyoung demanded.

 

“But…” Taeil started.

 

Doyoung shook his head adamantly. “But nothing. Take it off.”

 

Taeil took off his pants, leaving him in his boxers. Doyoung could already tell he was hard, his gaze focusing on the outline of his dick. When his eyes met with Taeil’s again, Taeil gave him a bashful smile.

 

“That off too, please,” Doyoung added.

 

Taeil was done wasting time. He took off his underwear clumsily and even tore his socks off for good measure. Doyoung took in the sight, Taeil in front of him, hard as ever, ready to do whatever he wanted. It nearly made him shiver.

 

“You’re so good,” Doyoung said, in awe of Taeil, almost admiring him inwardly. “That’s the good boy I know.”

 

Taeil bit his own lip, cautiously speaking. “Good enough to let me do what I asked for?”

 

The corners of Doyoung’s lips perked up. “Mhm,” he hummed. 

 

“Lay down,” Taeil insisted, and Doyoung complied. It was a wonder to him, seeing Taeil telling him what to do for once.

 

“Don’t get used to this, hyung,” Doyoung said with a chuckle as he laid back. 

 

Taeil got on top of him, settling his body between Doyoung’s legs as he propped himself up, lingering above him. “I won’t. This is my treat.” _His treat._ Taeil had no clue how much of an effect those words had on Doyoung, and Doyoung nearly had to suppress a moan. He tried his hardest to stay collected.

 

The older one began softly, kissing Doyoung with so much tenderness that he was nearly taken aback, little nips at his lips and the corner of his mouth that were oozing with fondness. He couldn’t believe Taeil still had the capacity to be soft even after all the teasing Doyoung incessantly put him through. All the begging. Taeil’s lips moved slowly down to Doyoung’s neck, leaving a trail of the gentlest kisses all the way down to his collarbones, which Taeil paid special attention to, kisses peppered on every centimeter. Doyoung let out a contented sigh.

 

Taeil looked up at the sound. “Do you like that?” His voice wasn’t teasing or taunting, rather filled with happiness and expectation.

 

Doyoung smiled, running a hand through Taeil’s hair. “Of course.”

 

Once again, Taeil got back to kissing his chest, moving down slowly. He lingered, slowly kissing around a nipple then finally beginning to suck on it, biting the slightest bit. As he did that, he moved a hand down, stroking at Doyoung’s dick through his pants. Doyoung couldn’t hold back a quiet gasp at that. Taeil only kept rubbing against him and alternating between sucking his nipple and blowing on it lightly. Doyoung did everything in his power to prevent himself from begging for Taeil to blow him right then.

 

Just when Doyoung was beginning to regain equilibrium in his head again, Taeil shifted, beginning to leave slight whispers of kisses down his stomach and closer to his crotch. Taeil pushed himself up, looming above Doyoung as he began to pull at the band of his sweatpants and boxers at once.

 

“So eager,” Doyoung managed to spit out.

 

Taeil simply nodded his head happily, stripping Doyoung down, exposing him. He threw his clothes to the side haphazardly, his eyes lingering on his hard dick, precum dripping from the head. The lust in his eyes made Doyoung want him so badly, and yet once again, he restrained himself. His arm reached out, holding Taeil off.

 

“Beg for it, kitten,” he growled.

 

The agony that was written all over his face made Doyoung want to give in to him so bad. He had to bite his own lip to hold back.

 

“Please. Please,” Taeil said feebly.

 

“You’ll have to do better than that,” Doyoung taunted, regaining power in his voice.

 

Taeil shut his eyes for a second. “Please, let me have you,” he murmured. “Let me please you.”

 

“ _Beg_ , Taeil,” he commanded. “You’re not begging.” Taeil looked weak.

 

“Doyoungie,” he stammered, and Doyoung ached. “Please. Please. Let me taste you. I want to make you come. Please. I want it so bad. I need it.” He nearly squeaked the words out.

 

Doyoung moved his hand away, no longer holding Taeil back. “Fine. Please me, then.”

 

Taeil immediately dropped himself down, as if he didn’t want to let the chance escape him. As if Doyoung would realistically ever stop him. He took his length in his hand, running his thumb over the head, rubbing the precum gently. Doyoung tensed up, bracing himself.

 

His hand moved to the base, and within an instant, he was taking him into his mouth, tongue swirling around the head. _Fuck, he gives good head_ , Doyoung thought to himself. He already knew this — it was simply a fact of life at this stage of the game — but it still was a fact that he mostly likely wouldn’t get over any time soon. It honestly felt like Taeil was made to suck dick. His greater purpose in life. _Okay,_ he told himself, _you’re pushing it with the dramatics now._

 

He started slow, slow enough for Doyoung to keep his wits about himself, but soon he found a rhythm, and Doyoung squeezed his eyes shut just for an instant, feeling the world around him getting much hazier. He let a hand wander, lightly running it through Taeil’s hair. His eyes opened once more, and he remembered why he had closed them in the first place, the sight of Taeil enough to make him sweat. He had one more thing he wanted to do, one more way he knew he could get to Taeil.

 

“Look at me, Taeil hyung,” he said, using all the might he had to keep his voice from shaking. He was close already, so close to the edge.

 

Without hesitation, Taeil’s eyes met his. Doyoung’s hand, still in Taeil’s hair, stroked him lovingly. Taeil moved his cheek towards Doyoung’s hand instinctually, and Doyoung knew he would’ve nestled into it more if he wasn’t so preoccupied. _Kitten_ , he mused to himself.

 

“So pretty, baby. You look so pretty,” he managed to say. Taeil loved compliments, and Doyoung loved giving them.

 

Taeil’s eyes left his gaze, humming out a moan of pleasure on Doyoung’s dick, all the while keeping his rhythm. “Fuck,” Doyoung mumbled. “ _Fuck_.” And in response, Taeil just went faster. Doyoung closed his eyes, feeling himself beginning to see stars.

 

With one final motion, Doyoung felt the sweet release, hips bucking upwards as he reflexively tugged hard on Taeil’s hair and let out a long, loud groan. Whoever heard him could go to hell for all he cared at this point in time. 

 

He laid there for a moment without a word, his body feeling weak from how strong his climax had been. Finally, as Taeil left a kiss on his abdomen, he spoke. “Baby,” he said breathily. “You’re so good. That was so good.”

 

“Good,” Taeil replied, satisfied. 

 

“No,” Doyoung said, shaking his head. “Time for me to take care of you.”

 

Giving him a quick kiss as he sat up, Doyoung switched positions with Taeil. “You don’t have to,” Taeil whispered as he laid down. “I… I’m fine with just pleasing you tonight.”

 

“Nope, especially not after you being so incredible,” Doyoung assured him as he got between his legs. “I made you undress for a reason.” A glint of mischief filled his eyes as he gazed up at him.

 

Doyoung knew Taeil wanted it bad, even despite his claims of selflessness. He didn’t bother to leave kisses on his body or tease him any more, he wanted to hear him moaning right away. That was Doyoung’s favorite part.

 

He ran his tongue up the shaft of Taeil’s dick, and immediately, a soft sound left his mouth. _He’s worse than usual tonight._ He looked up at him as he lightly kissed the head, and Taeil was already biting down on his lip like he was doing it to save his life. Doyoung changed his mind about the teasing — he could prolong this just a little more.

 

“You want it so bad, kitten. I thought you were fine with just pleasing me.”

 

Taeil’s breath hitched, eyes widening. “I was— I am. I’m fine with that.” He nearly looked pained.

 

“So you wouldn’t care?” Doyoung baited, still lingering close to his dick. “You wouldn’t care if I didn’t suck you off right now? If I didn’t make you come?”

 

Doyoung could see him debating in his mind, debating what the right answer was. “Doyoung, please. Oh, please,” was all he managed to whine.

 

“You could just rub one out later, couldn’t you?” he spat, almost viciously. His eyes narrowed.

 

Taeil let out a heavy breath. “No… no, I need you to do it.” His voice lowered to a whisper. “Only you can please me.”

 

Doyoung’s body ached, and he knew would only be doing himself a disservice if he kept holding off. “My little angel, always so sweet to me.” Taeil shuddered, letting out a whimper. _Game over._

 

He began doing what Taeil had been begging for, only painfully slow as he bobbed up and down on his length. Taeil let out a noise somewhere between a squeak and a gasp, and Doyoung fucking reveled in it. It was never a secret when you were pleasing Taeil, and it made him weak — no wonder he had been constantly turned on lately. Taeil was so _sexual_ in the most inexplicable of ways.

 

Doyoung sped up, gradually, steadily. He could sense Taeil’s body reacting as he squirmed beneath him, never stopping the string of sounds that left his mouth. Moans and whimpers and squeals and combinations of the noises never, ever ceased.

 

“Baby,” he whined, a term that rarely came from him, usually only from Doyoung. “Don’t stop. Please,” he could hardly get the words out, “it feels so good, don’t stop.”

 

He wasn’t planning on stopping, and even though he wished he could just to fuck with Taeil, he was unable to, especially after the affection he had just spewed. He knew how much Taeil was loving it, and he couldn’t deny him that pleasure. He kept going, quickening his pace, refusing to let up as he could sense him getting closer and closer. Taeil let out a whine as he finished, unloading in Doyoung’s mouth. He swallowed every last bit of cum, not even minding it when Taeil had been so clearly pleased.

 

Taeil’s hands, slightly shaking, grabbed at Doyoung, pulling him towards himself with the little energy he had left. Taeil brought Doyoung’s lips crashing down to his, leaving sloppy kisses on his mouth. They began trailing down to his neck, and Taeil whispered against him. “Doyoungie, my baby, you’re amazing.” Doyoung lost his strength, letting his body lay against Taeil’s slightly. “I love you, so much.”

 

Doyoung smiled, rolling himself over, off of Taeil. Taeil watched him with so much adoration in his eyes, and Doyoung shivered. “I love you more.” He touched Taeil’s face, leaving a few soft kisses here and there. “Thank you for being so wonderful.”

 

“Thank _you_ ,” Taeil said, his cheeks burning a soft shade of pink as he averted his gaze downwards, focusing on nothing at all. 

 

Doyoung laughed heartily. “Don’t get all shy on me now.”

 

“I can’t help it,” Taeil protested softly. 

 

“And ‘baby’? Twice? Are you feeling alright?” Doyoung taunted, pressing the backside of his hand against Taeil’s forehead. “You feel a little warm.”

 

Taeil shook his head, a grin overtaking his flushed face. “Fine, I won’t ever use it again if you hate it so much.”

 

“No,” Doyoung said, sincerity filling his tone. “I like it, Taeil hyung.” 

 

Understatement of the century.

 

“I kinda do, too,” Taeil replied, and Doyoung pulled him close.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i finally decided to take a break from my highly demanding job as The Softest Person In The World to write something a lil bit juicier...so admittedly this is not exactly my forté!! please bear with me!!!
> 
> regardless i hope you enjoy this even a little bit :,) this rarepair deserves a lot more love n attention folks i just wanted to do my part to shine the taeil x doyoung light on the world
> 
> (and shoutout to my favorite taeildo lover who goes by that username on here as well...i think we may be the only ppl in the world who call this pairing taeildo or even think about this pairing at all....thanks for making me realize these two together are truly a blessing <3)


End file.
